Amor de madre
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: -Tú me diste el mejor regalo,la vida y no te basto con solo eso si no que también sacrificaste la vida por mí, por salvarme. Ese regalo tan preciado no se recibe todos los días por eso te diré que te amo mamá.


_**Hola! aquí con nuevo fic espero que les guste, primero que nada voy a aclarar algo también hay un poco de una madre que al igal que Kushina en el manga y anime de Naruto está muerta que sería Mikoto!**_

_**Espero que les agrade a mi me gusto como quedó y como toods sabemos lo importantes que son las madres para uno, hasta que nos pongan a limpiar los platos o barrer xD o nos regañen! **_

_**Personajes principales: Kushina y Naruto**_

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso para hacer historias_**

* * *

El amor de una madre

Los ojos celestes de Naruto se abrieron, pero donde estaba todo era tan blanco, que no lograba distinguir nada más en él. Se levanto de donde estaba acostado, y camino un poco para ver el lugar. Sencillamente ni siquiera se acordaba como había llegado en él.

-Naruto.-dijo una voz que dejo sorprendido al rubio, para luego voltear con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- no piensas saludar a tu madre-tebanne.

El de los rubios cabellos no espero mucho para correr hasta los brazos de su madre que lo recibieron con mucho amor. Por las mejillas del rubio caían lágrimas, que delicadamente Kushina las quitaba con sus manos.

-Pensé que solo te iba a poder ver esa vez, cuando me ayudaste con Kurama.

-¿Kurama, te lograste hacer amigo de ese zorro orgulloso y algunas veces malhumorado?

-Si.-dijo Naruto feliz colocándose una mano en sus cabellos rubios.- en eso te gane.

-Ese zorro siempre me odio, nunca entendí el porqué.

-A veces es algo amargado.-respondió Naruto, cuando su madre con una sonrisa le dio la mano indicándole que quería caminar con él. El no se detuvo mucho a pensar mientras que caminaba junto con ella. Iba notando como cada vez podía apreciar más el paisaje que los rodea. Kushina se sentó en el suelo tirando sus largos cabellos de color rojizo al piso.

Naruto se sentó a la par y la volvió a ver con admiración, amaba a su madre y le encantaba poder verla de nuevo simplemente era magnífico. La pelirroja lo volvió a ver y sonrió adoraba la cara que tenía su hijo era preciosa.

-Sé que ya te lo dije, pero eres hermosa.

Kushina se sonrojo, su hijo sabía al igual que su padre sabía cómo alagar a una mujer, volvió a verlo con una sonrisa que recordaba tanto a las expresiones del chico que estaba sentado a la par de ella.

-Gracias, pero no vengo aquí para hablar de mí.

-¿Pero por qué no?, no sé si cuando te mueres llevas como una noción del tiempo pero te recuerdo que es el día de las madres.

-Pero no vengo por eso Naruto, solo quiero hablar contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.-asintió feliz con la cabeza.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De ti, llevamos ya mucho tiempo desde la última que hablamos.

Naruto sonrió iba a ser interesante otra conversación con su madre, tenía una sonrisa zorruna bien marcado en su rostro. Naruto se puso la mano en la cabeza mientras movía sus cabellos rubios había pasado tanto desde la última vez que la había visto que exactamente no sabía cómo contar.

-Bueno.-dijo pensando bien como decir las cosas.-luego de que nos vimos pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que descubrí que me tenían de idiota en una isla mientras pasaba la guerra ninja, así que fui ahí a pelear.

-¿Pelear? Pero si el enmascarado siempre quiso tener al nueve colas…

-Kurama.-interrumpió su hijo.-ya veo por qué no le simpatizaste nunca.

-Igual fuiste a la guerra.-dijo ella con el típico tono de regaño y preocupación que toda madre posee.

-Sí, pero estoy bien-dattebayo. Además pasaron muchas cosas, entre esas que casi él teme se muere al salvarme y pensar que él decía que era el "muy malo".

-Te refieres al hijo de Mikoto.

-Sí ese es el nombre de la mamá de Sasuke.

Kushina oía interesada, quería oír todo lo que pudiera no podía hablar todos los días con su hijo, como siempre hubiera querido o poder abrazarlo todos los días por la mañana como el resto de las madres, pero no se lamentaba de nada de lo que hubiera hecho, sacrificar su vida por Naruto y morir con Minato definitivamente era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Solo con ver el lo que Naruto había logrado ser sin importar de cómo lo trataban al principio y del hecho de tener que crecer solo.

-¿Pero el está bien?

-Si igual de teme como siempre espera, ¿lo conoces?

-Claro era amiga de su madre la verdad cuando ya casi iba a tenerte a ti, me tope con ella y ahí lo vi era tan perfecto. Era totalmente hermoso incluso lo confundí con una niña.

Naruto empezó reír como loco y puso una cara zorruna mientas imaginaba el rostro de Sasuke mientras que lo empezará a molestar, definitivamente eso haría que todo el orgullo Uchiha que poseía su amigo se desvaneciera. Con solo pensar la cara de sorpresa total y luego la cara de dobe pendejo te mataré.

-Niña.-balbuceo Naruto, mientras aún no podía parar de reír.

-No te burles porque tú también me parecías una niña, claro que desde antes yo sabía que eras un niño. –Las risas de Naruto pararon, ahora era una cara de decepción total.

Kushina sonrió, lo que faltaba nunca ve a su hijo y en lo que lo v le baja la autoestima y mucho. Sonrió nerviosa pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos rojizos, mientras que se le ocurría como mejorar la situación.

-Vamos-tebanne.-dijo sonriendo nerviosa.- no lo tomes a mal es sencillamente que para identificar el sexo de los bebés siempre fui mala, en realidad de pequeños uno puedo confundirlos.

-No tranquila, que no me afecto.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa como bien le había enseñado Sai.

-Sigue con la historia.

-Es larga pero sin contar mucho te puedo decir que le gane al enmascarado y bueno…piensan hacerme Hokage.

Kushina abrió sus ojos grandemente de la felicidad, para ver cómo había crecido su hijo. Era increíble que ya hubiera alcanzado su sueño de convertirse en Hokage era sencillamente magnífico y sabía con todo su corazón que este sería igual de bueno como lo había sido su padre.

-El Hokage Naranja de la Hoja.

-Ese mismo seré.-dijo sonriendo enormemente.

-Y me imagino, que por saber Konoha hay un montón de mujeres detrás de ti. Mírate eres tan guapo.

-Si.-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que su mamá no paso por alto.

-¿Tienes novia?-dijo con una cara de sospecha que puso nervioso a Naruto.

Naruto suspiro, era tiempo de decirle a su madre.-Si, se llama Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Y dime es linda? ¿Es como yo te pedí que fuera?

-Es hermosa.-dijo mientras que Kushina sonreía al oír de nuevo esa palabra en la conversación.- pelo azulado largo y lacio, ojos de color perla y cara hermosa.

-Te falta describirme algo muy importante.- dijo haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara totalmente, en realidad no pensó que su madre se interesará por el cuerpo de su novia, en realidad pensó que primero le preguntaría lo que más le gustaba de ella la forma que tenía de ser.- A ver dime.

La cara de Naruto se puso total sorpresa se había quedado sin palabras.-En realidad quiero saber.

-Si quiero ver si está a la altura de mi hijo.

-No quieres saber primero lo más importante su personalidad.

Kushina se quedó sorprendida viendo a su hijo.- Si y eso era a lo que me refería, ¿qué creíste tú?-dijo algo enojada.

-Es linda, es perfecta. Al principio era muy tímida y me parecía extraño que se sonrojará por todo, siempre pensé que me gustaba Sakura-chan pero no quiero vivir como un hombre agredido para toda mi vida, en cambio cuando Hinata-chan me confesó que me amaba mientras que me salvó la vida todo se hizo tan claro. Ella es dulce y la verdad es que yo a ella la amo.

-Naruto, yo…

-Sé que me dijiste que querías que estuviera con una mujer como tú, pero sabes estoy feliz-tebbayo, me entere que de cada diez jóvenes ocho de ellos, sus novias los mantiene control de sus amistades, de donde van, revisan sus cosas y me gusta estar en esos dos que sus novias no son así. No diré que no se pone celosa, es más si lo hace y su cara totalmente blanca se pone roja de la rabia pero ella confía en mí de una forma y a veces se enoja pero siempre me encanta quitarle ese enojo con un simple beso.

-Cállate, lo que te iba a decir es que yo estoy tan feliz. Naruto cuando te dije una mujer como yo, me refería a más que un carácter fuerte, eso depende de cada persona no todas son iguales. Lo que te pedía era una persona fuerte, que te ame. Que pudiera hacer lo mismo que yo, dar su vida por ti, de amarte sin importar qué y que sea la segunda mujer que veas más hermosa en el mundo, porque la primera siempre soy yo.

-Claro que siempre serás tú-ttebayo.

-Si mira que qué yo soy bipolar y muy celosa así que si en cualquier momento me cambias me enojaré mucho contigo.

-Sí pero yo te amo así como eres mamá.

-Ahora sí dime la verdad.-dijo recostando su cachete en una mano.-creías que te hablaba del cuerpo que tenía.

-Sí.-dijo sonriente.

-Así que dime como es ella.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-El cuerpo no es lo que me importa.-dijo con un sonrojo.

-Así que dime.-dijo aún con la misma sonrisa pícara.-así que tienes una novia con buen cuerpo.

-Cara de hermosa y cuerpo como un majar de los dioses, es decir demasiado sexy parase verdad.

-Naruto, escúchame bien lo que te dijo si le rompes el corazón o haces que una sola lágrima caiga de el rostro de ella, haré lo posible para estar ahí donde tu estes gritarte lo pendejo que eres y luego matarte.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.- tranquila no pienso hacerle eso a ella nunca.-dijo mientras miraba al frente.- mamá ¿Por qué me pusieron Naruto?, como el nombre que tenía el personaje principal del libro de Jiraya.

-Nunca conocí nada de ese libro, solo del libro totalmente pervertido que Jiraya estaba esperando escribir pero si te puedo decir porque Naruto, sabías que es u ingrediente de Ramen. Es mi comida favorita y principalmente cuando estaba embarazada de ti me encanta comerlo.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban y lágrimas de conmoción salieron de sus ojos.- A ti también te encanta el ramen.

-Sí.-dijo igual que su hijo.-Dijo levantándose seguida por este.- lo lamente el tiempo se me agota creo que ya me tengo que ir.

-No espera.-dijo acercándose para abrazarla fuertemente de nuevo.-quiero conservar este abrazo todo lo que pueda no sé cuando te podre ver de nuevo.

-En cualquier momento que tú quieras puedes tener un abrazo mío nunca lo olvides.

-Quisiera hablarte de más cosas, hay mucho que me falta por decir.

-Tanta vida no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, además ya me contaste mucho y te digo que estoy muy feliz de todo lo que has hecho con tu vida. Además yo todo ya lo sé crees que me lo perdería. Yo siempre estoy contigo, a tu lado apoyándote.

-¿Entonces para que preguntaste?

-Quería oírlo de tu boca.-dijo sonriente.

-Mamá yo te amo.

-Y yo también no puedo estar más orgullosa de nadie más en mi vida que de ti. De todo lo que eres, tus virtudes y tus defectos de todo Naruto y lo estoy desde que te tuve en mis brazos y te cargue por primera vez y técnicamente por última vez, yo solo te pido algo que la vez pasada se me olvido decir.

-¿Qué?-dijo el curioso.

-Perdóname, por no haber estado contigo cuando lo necesitabas, de que tuvieras que estar tanto tiempo sin saber nada de tu familia y que estuvieras tanto tiempo solo.

-Yo no te perdono.-dijo serio para luego reír.- tú me diste mucho mamá, me diste vida y también diste la vida por mí ese es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida. La verdad es que no venias por lo del Día de la Madres, pero no debe ser ese día ara que te diga que eres la mejor mamá de todas y si llego a tener hijos desearía que Hinata fuera igual de especial con ellos como tú fuiste conmigo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Kushina, mientras delicadamente Naruto se las limpiaba con sus manos.

-Me tengo que ir pero de irme tengo que dejarte en claro varias cosas: Primero si estás aburrid ponte a limpiar la casa y lavar platos en serio a veces da asco como tienes la casa, ama a la persona que te ama no a la que te ignore, se exigente contigo mismo y poco con los demás y lo más importante de todo sé que sin importar que yo te amo.

Naruto sonrió mientras que la imagen de su madre iba desvaneciendo poco a poco igual que el paisaje para ser todo blanco de nuevo. Abrió sus ojos con calma estaba en su habitación, durmiendo probablemente. Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza por supuesto que no fue solo un sueño su mamá había estado ahí con él. A decir verdad ha estado con él desde siempre y lo estará por siempre.

Se levanto miro la hora, seguramente el resto del equipo debe estar impaciente, porque él como de costumbre llega tarde y viendo la hora incluso cabía la posibilidad que Kakashi-sensei haya llegado antes que él. Se paró enserio lo iban a matar tal vez el único que tendría misericordia sería Sai pero el resto no.

-Pero que mierdas estoy pensando.-dijo mientras se levantaba.- hoy no hay entrenamiento hoy es el día de las madres.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba por Konoha mientras entraba en la floristería Yamanaka en búsqueda de flores. Varias chicas desde afuera lo miraban curioso, cuál sería la afortunada en recibir flores por el guapo Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke-kun, buscas flores?

-Hump.-dijo mientras miraba para atrás para toparse con Ino.

-Si busco lirios.

-De algún color en especial.

-Rosado.

-¿Sasuke-kun para quién son las flores?

-¿Qué?-dijo el chico extrañado en realidad algo lo tenía distraído.-Es que estoy distraído.

-Las flores todas las mujeres en Konoha se preguntan para quien son.

-¿Enserio?-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios arrogante, que hizo que la Yamanaka lo fulminará con la mirada.

-Bueno la mayoría.

-Lo dieces como si fuera tan apetecido.

-Vamos tienes todo y un club de fans que quieren matar a Sakura y violarte sexualmente probablemente.

Sasuke se quedó en shock unos momentos, definitivamente su club de fans era de locas desesperadas que no sabían que significaba amor o siquiera la palabra "te amo" y más de una con las hormonas altamente alborotadas pero Ino exageraba un poco con la muerte de Sakura y que lo iban a violar sexualmente.

-Espera un momento, no me digas voy a ser tía.-dijo Ino sorprendida.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Se supone que tú eres inteligente, tal vez tanta idea de venganza te dejo idiota. Ya veo porque Sakura te lo dice a menudo, me refiero a que Sakura está embarazada.

-No está embarazada.

-¿Entonces para quien son las flores?, espera.-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.- no me digas que eres uno de esos pendejos que dejan a la personan que aman por irse con otro que les gustan. Mira que Sakura es mi mejor amiga Sasuke-kun me enojare contigo si es así.

Sasuke suspiró, sabía que la mamá de Ino los había abandonado desde que ella era pequeña, pero trabajaba en una floristería se suponía que tenía que saber de fechas importantes.

-No, Ino es Día de las madres.

-Se las darás a la mamá de la frentona, porque tu mamá ya esta…-paró de hablar antes de darse cuenta de para quien son las flores.-se las llevas al cementerio.

-Si todos los años, incluso cuando no estaba en Konoha dejaba un lirio en donde estuviera

Ino cogió el pedido y se lo entregó.- son gratis.- dijo aún sonriendo nerviosamente, no tenía miedo del Uchiha simplemente es que definitivamente en que estaba pensado cuando dijo eso.

-No me las tienes que dar gratis, solo por eso.

-No te las doy gratis por eso, Sasuke-kun tu eres amigo mío y novio de mi mejor amiga y las flores van para una mujer especial así que van gratis por el Día de las madres.

-Gracias.-dijo sonriendo de lado mientras que se iba, Ino lo despidió de la mano ni un beso en la mejilla le atrevió a dar después de la incómoda situación que ella había hecho. Coloco su mano en la cara siempre reclamaba a sus amigas a Sakura por ser masoquista porque aunque tenía gran cantidad de admiradores parecía que le gustabas sufrir por Sasuke y a Hinata por santa.

Hasta que Sakura sufrió cuando Sasuke volvió y darse cuenta que la venganza no era el camino logró madurar bastante y resulta que ahora juntos están felices y Hinata que estaba con Naruto ya no era tan santa. Pero ella debía ser estúpida para olvidar una fecha como esa. Tal vez solo había una razón.

-Te extraño mamá.

Sasuke ya había llegado al cementerio, seguido por muchas muchachas detrás de él que no tenían la intención de dejarlo en paz hasta saber para quien era las flores. Sasuke sencillamente las ignoraba o solo las volvía a ver. Coloco las flores en la tumba donde estaba el nombre de su madre Mikoto Uchiha. Se quedó serio uno momento.

-Veo que te acuerdas cuales eran las flores favoritas de mamá.

-Nunca se me olvida.

-No tienes que guardarte las cosas Sasuke yo sé que duele.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo mirándolo tranquilo para luego sonreírle de medio lado.

-Oh mi hermanito tonto, ni tú mismo te lo crees.

-¿Tú crees que me quería si estuviera viva?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si estuviera viva, todo hubiese sido diferente.

-Pero igual, en realidad no me gusta esta fecha me hace sentir tan mal con migo mismo.

-Sasuke no es tu culpa.

-¿Enserio?, acaso no todos tienen problemas, y yo simplemente me fui por un camino de venganza en realidad merezco todo lo que tengo ahora, merezco estar en Konoha que Sakura este conmigo. No me merezco nada de eso y esperar que mamá se sienta orgulloso de mí es imposible sabe porque la decepcione.

-¿Y yo qué Sasuke?

-Acaso tu lo hiciste porque quisieras a ti te lo ordenaron yo lo decidí.

-Mamá estaba muy orgullosa de ti Sasuke, ella nunca de decepcionaría-

-Ella siempre me apoyaba cuando me sentía mal porque creía que papá le importabas mas tu y ella era la que me curaba cuando venía heredo porque me caí cuando tu descuidabas un momento cuando me recogías de la academia ninja, ella era dulce y amaba a Konoha entonces porque yo la quise destruir.

-Sasuke, lo lamento yo nunca pensé que esto pasaría así, yo pensé que solo me matarías y regresarías a Konoha, nunca pensé que ese enmascarado se aprovechara de la situación.

-Pero que lograba vengándome, ni mierda.-dijo frustrado volviendo a ver al piso cuando lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- sabes que yo solo los quería devuelta a todo el clan y destruyendo Konoha no lo iba a ser, yo solo quería una familia de nuevo y luego llegó el equipo siete y volví a sentir que era tener una familia, un hogar pero no pude permanecer en esa familia porque sabía que si algo le pasaba simplemente sufriría de nuevo y no quería mas eso.

-Y entonces trataste de cortar los lazos, incluso con cualquier persona pensando que si no tenias afecto por ninguna ya no sufrirías más.

-Sí pero de todas formas no se puede.

-¿No lo lograste?

-Hump.

-Contesta, Sasuke has hablado mucho para que te quedes callado ahora.

-No.

-¿Y no te gusta este día?

-Porque me hace recordar los momentos felices con ella y luego pensar que incluso hasta mi propia madre me odiaría.

-Nunca lo haría, además Sasuke ya cambiaste.

-Las personas no cambian hermano, solo cambian la forma de actuar ante una situación por sus errores.

-Exacto tu nunca cambiaste solo te equivocaste y ahora aprendiste la correcta forma de actuar por tus errores. Además ella nunca sería capaz de odiarte, ella te amaba Sasuke y las madre son las únicas personas en el mundo que sin importar lo que hagamos siempre nos querrán y pensó que ella debe de estar tan orgullosa de ti en este momento te recuerdo tu casi mueres por ayudar a Konoha, por salvar a tus amigos.

-Tú…

-Sasuke mamá te ama…

* * *

Espero que les hay gustado!

Por cierto vieron el manga, no diré más si no lo han visto solo preguntaré ¿que creen que paso?:33

¿lo habrá logrado o no ?

Bueno como saben pueden dejarme reviews si quieren y me pueden decir si les gusto o no o lo que quieran :)


End file.
